1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a viewfinder of a photographing apparatus, and more particularly to a viewfinder of a photographing apparatus that allows a user to monitor a photographing image or a reproducing image when photographing an object or reproducing the photographed image using a photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographing apparatus is a device to photograph an object. As the example of the photographing apparatus, there is an apparatus that can only take photographs, like a manual or an automatic camera, and an apparatus that can record and reproduce images such as a camcorder or a digital camera.
A camcorder (also called a video camera) photographs the object and records it as image data on a videotape, and it is used generally to record and/or reproduce the image. Generally, the camcorder includes a viewfinder to monitor the status of the recording image or the reproducing image, when a user records an image or reproduces the image.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view schematically illustrating a viewfinder of a conventional camcorder.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional camcorder 10 includes a camcorder body 11 having a photographing unit (not shown) to photograph an image and a reproducing unit (not shown) to reproduce the photographed image, and a view finder 12 formed on an outer part of the camcorder body 11 to allow the user to monitor the photographing or the reproducing image. The viewfinder 12 can be separated from the camcorder body 11, and is protruded from the camcorder body 11. In addition, the viewfinder 12 can be manually rotated 70°˜90° to an upper part of the camcorder body 11 as indicated by the arrow A in FIG. 1.
However, since the viewfinder of the conventional camcorder with the above construction is mounted on the camcorder body as being protruded, there is a problem that the handling and the storing of the product are inconvenient. In addition, when the camcorder is designed, it is difficult to design the appearance of the camcorder as simple and appealing, because the construction of the viewfinder should be considered.